Beverage dispensers require ingredients to be added in order to form the beverage. Ingredients such as still water can be delivered directly from a plumbing system. Ingredients that give a beverage its taste, color, etc., may be installed using cartridges that contain the ingredients. These cartridges are expensive to manufacture and have to be discarded or recycled after they are depleted.